masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bluegear93
Mass Effect 2 Edit Please note that the information you removed from the Mass Effect 2 page, citing in your edit summary and it was "no longer needed" was in fact not true. The content is very much needed but no longer in that place as the pack has been released. The content should have been reworded and moved to the "Game Packs" section, rather than being removed altogether. After all, it is DLC for Mass Effect 2 and should be listed. Lancer1289 18:58, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Unique Dialogue Please note that per the MoS on Unique Dialogue Pages, if a character starts the conversation, like the instance on Mordin's UD page, then all subsequent lines by other squadmates go on that page since Mordin, or insert squadmate name here, started the conversation. Basically, if a squadmate starts a conversation, then any squadmate who responds to it, goes on the UD page of the squadmate who started the conversation. Lancer1289 14:32, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Changing User Name I noticed that you recently tried to change your user name, and that you went about it the wrong way. The only way change your user name is by requesting a user name change, and the only way to do this is via Feature. There is also a help page at Community Central that will provide more information on the subject, how to go about it, and what to do. I should note that in order to do this, you must have an autoconfirmed account. This means you have to have an authenticated email address. Hope this helps. Lancer1289 18:53, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Sic Tags Please note that the sic tag, a.k.a. , in the Wrex: Family Armor assignment opening is there for a reason. Per the MoS on assignments, and missions for that matter, they are copied verbatim from the game, and if there is an error in the transcription there, then we use the SIC tag to demonstrate that. It doesn't matter if it makes more sense or not, if it's part of the description, then it's here. Lancer1289 15:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Edit Summaries When you undo vandalism, please don't leave edit summaries like "I hate vandals" is not a good idea. This is because it can serve to encourage vandals to attack more. The rule with vandals, is revert, and make sure you get it all, and ignore. Don't encourage them, and don't give them a reason to keep attacking. Also, just in general, you sometimes do not leaving edit summaries, which can cause issues with undoes. If you are undoing something, even if it is vandalism, just leave a quick summary about why it is being undone. Thanks. Lancer1289 15:49, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Pausing the Language Policy vote As I jumped the gun a bit on the voting, effectively skipping the Discussion phase, would you mind pausing the vote on my Language Policy proposal, so that the changes could be discussed? N7Academy Partnership vote change Hi Bluegear93! There have been some changes in the terms of the proposed partnership with N7Academy.com. As you voted on the proposal, I'm giving you a quick heads-up that the terms have changed, so you may want to pop on over and see if you still find the terms acceptable or not. There's plenty of time, until the 14th, so don't feel rushed or anything. Thanks! SpartHawg948 06:05, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Other Hello, My name is Fino. I am 46 yrs old and I live near Boston, MA USA. I am thekid1965 on PSN. Maybe sometime in the future we can join forces in co-op ME3 online. I have just discovered this great Mass Effect wiki. I am in the process of reading the books having finished Retribution and Revelation now reading Ascension. I love the Mass Effect universe as I find it extremely interesting. I am going to play ME1 soon (hard to believe that I did not before this but after reading Revelation I NEED to play it! I am looking forward to ME3 on 3-6-12 more than any game ever. I have played through ME2 fully about seven times so I have lots of different Shepards to import into ME3. I was thinking to myself this question... Why end the story of Shepard after just three games? He is still very young and clearly could be the focus of many more games in the future. I just really like the character so I feel like it would be better if there would be further stories with Shepard. Maybe he can live on in books going forward. Anyway what is your opinion on it? thekid1965 20:11, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect offical wiki offer hi my name is Gareth and im a founder of a new wiki called mass effect offical wiki and i was wondering do you want to be one of my editiors? please get back to me as soon as possible thanks! :Thank you for the offer, but I'm happy continuing to tribute this wiki --Bluegear93 13:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC) A New What Exactly? So what exactly did you get? You kind of left that out. Lancer1289 18:31, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :I got a new used chair Bluegear93 18:33, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Blog Hijack Hi, hope you don't mind but I hijacked your recent blog post about the Game UK situation just to post EA's official advice on the issue. I can imagine a lot of UK fans will be very worried about this, so I just wanted to make sure they had all the information they need to secure a copy before getting too distressed.JakePT 15:15, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. Bluegear93 15:30, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Reaper Blackstar bug Why wouldn't a single bug make it to the page? :Other than your one account, there is no really evidence to support your claim about the glitch you had experienced. Bluegear93 18:04, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Flamewar" Just to let you know, I was not going to respond as it is clear no one is interested in being civil, however, I would like to point out I was not the one to start the flamewar, and I did nothing wrong.--Legionwrex (talk) 20:41, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. I don't really care who started it, I just didn't want commenting on the blog to be lock down by Lancer. So thank you again, also I'm sorry what I said in that comment on the blog, I hope I didn't offend you.Bluegear93 (talk) 20:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::It's all good.--Legionwrex (talk) 20:47, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Blog Conduct I am quite embarrassed that this situation had to be brought to my attention by a Staff Member. But one of your comments, possibly more as I'm still looking through it, specifically "Give me a gun and an address", is nothing more or less than a death threat. That, is in no way tolerated here, nor is it tolerated by Wikia's Terms of Use. You should consider yourself extremely fortunate as Sannse made it quite clear that she was considering a indefinite global ban for you. I have since closed the blog and I hope that this behavior will not be present in the future or action will be taken. This is not a laughing matter in any sense of the word and is quite a serious matter. I will be forwarding any and all information on this incident to Spart for further consideration. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:52, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :I apologize, I truly apologize. I was not thinking when I wrote down that comment, and I was an complete idiot for even writing something like that down, and I promise that nothing like that will ever happen again as long as I'm here on this wiki. Again I apologize for my stupid and idiotic behavior on that blog, and writing down that stupid and idiotic comment. I hope that nothing like this happens again in the future. And I will say it again I truly apologize for my idiotic behavior. Bluegear93 (talk) 19:03, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. Here's the deal. This is, as Lancer has pointed out, a serious matter. Death threats are never funny. They should never be invoked lightly, and should never be invoked on Wikia, period. Wikia is aware of this, as it was a particularly high-ranking Wikia staffer who brought this to our attention. Fortunately, she has been gracious enough to leave the matter up to the admins of this wiki. I've been giving this some serious thought, and am still not entirely sure this is what I want to do. But, here it is. You've expressed remorse, which is definitely a good thing. But something has to be done. This issue is on the radar of folks above my pay-grade (literally). So, I've decided to be lenient. I'm placing you under a two-week ban. During that time, you'll have the ability to edit your talk page, but not articles or article talk pages. After the ban is up, I and the other admins will be keeping an eye open. Any repeat offenses will be dealt with much more severely. This is not open for discussion or debate. I will, however, answer any questions you may have. SpartHawg948 (talk) 00:17, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you, this the least the of what I deserve for my idiotic behavior. But I understand that some action had to be taken, so thank you for not permanently banning me across the wiki. Bluegear93 (talk) 07:47, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::No worries. I know (I hope!) that you weren't serious, so that was definitely factored in. Something did have to be done, but yeah, I'm hoping that Wikia will be fine with me exercising discretion here and being lenient. SpartHawg948 (talk) 09:36, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::I fully understand. And it wasn't serious, it was just a very poor attempt at a joke. Bluegear93 (talk) 10:03, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Lucky us Just checked through my talk page and tought "man weren't i lucky" As you know we both got banned i 2 weeks, it's just amazing that we got so lucky for only 2 weeks! What where the chances?--Hello (talk) 20:01, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, we are. And our fortune was Spart taking in consideration that our "incidents" were nothing more than jokes. And I still find ourselves extremely luckily for not getting a global ban. Bluegear93 (talk) 20:16, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I felt lucky and i got lucky. He fired 6 shots.--Hello (talk) 20:31, September 10, 2012 (UTC)